


Their 9th Anniversary

by AutomailGrell



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 04:53:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2679857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutomailGrell/pseuds/AutomailGrell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nowaki and Hiroki are celebrating their 9th anniversary together but nothing on that special night seems to be going right. Nowaki has something very special planned but has trouble making it happen. He has to make it work some how but is having a hard time figure everything out with Hiroki, and their anniversary.<br/>(And people like Tsumori messing things up and not helping at all)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their 9th Anniversary

The sun shined bright throughout the whole apartment and into Hiroki’s eyes. Hiroki woke up and was temporarily blinded by the sun. He covered his eyes with his hand. Kicking the covers off, he slowly started to make his way to the end of the bed, trying hard not to wake the person sleeping next to him.

Once he closed the blinds, Hiroki tip-toed back over to the bed. _‘Now how I’m going to get back on the bed without waking him up?’_

Hiroki put one knee on the bed, not taking his eyes off of his lover. Then he put his other knee and a hand on the bed, still watching. Hiroki moved slowly and steadily so he wouldn’t wake up Nowaki from his sleep.

Nowaki stirred causing Hiroki to stop dead in his tracks. _‘This is the only day off Nowaki has had in a long time. I need to be more careful not to wake him up.’_

Hiroki put down his other hand and was on all fours carefully crawling to his spot in the bed. He slowly lowered onto the bed and put his head on the pillow. Facing Nowaki, Hiroki couldn’t look away; Nowaki was just so cute when he was asleep.

Nowaki started to stir again and Hiroki turned over, closed eyes to make it look like he never woke up.

Suddenly two strong arms wrapped around his waist making him jump “Ah!”

Nowaki chuckled at his reaction “Did I scare you?” He playful nibbled at Hiroki’s ear.

Hiroki blushed all the way up to his ears. “Y-you were awake this whole time, weren’t you?”

“No, actually I just woke up,” the grip around Hiroki’s waist tightened.

Hiroki looked back at Nowaki, seeing how cute he looked with his messy bed head, Hiroki’s heart shot up into his throat and his face turned red. Nowaki smiled and brought his face closer to Hiroki’s. The gap between them shrunk. Their mouths met in a long, passionate kiss.

Hiroki slowly closed his eyes, losing himself in the kiss. When they parted Hiroki didn’t expected it which caused his head to fall forward from leaning into the kiss. Nowaki smiled, think that Hiroki expected a little more.

Hiroki turned over to face Nowaki. Once he was face to face with him, Nowaki pulled him close. The gap between them got smaller and smaller again.

Nowaki grabbed both of Hiroki’s waists and pinned them above his head has he climbed on top of him, but never broke their lips apart.

Nowaki pulled away and started to kiss Hiroki’s cheek slowly working his way down to his neck, causing him to tense up a bit.

“Gergulgerulgerul…” Nowaki looked up to a red faced Hiroki who just looked away, obviously embarrassed with what just happened.

“What was that?” Nowaki tried not to laugh.

Still not looking up at him when he spoke, “I-it was… my… stomach.”

Nowaki let out a laughed. “Get dressed and I will make us some breakfast.” He climbed off of Hiroki, got off the bed and walked out of the room.

Hiroki stayed there lying on the bed for a few minutes before getting of the bed and going to the closet to get dressed.

He walked out into the kitchen and saw Nowaki was cooking wearing only pajama pants.

“Why don’t you go get dressed and I’ll finish breakfast?”

“No it's fine, you can just sit down.” Nowaki smiled not looking up from the stove.

Hiroki sighed and turn around to go back into the bedroom. He went straight to the closet and grabbed a white, short-sleeve shirt and a gray, pull-over hoodie. Hiroki walked out into the kitchen holding the clothes out to Nowaki.

“Here at least put these on.” Nowaki turned around and took the clothes from Hiroki, put on the t-shirt and placed the hoodie on the counter.

Hiroki walked to the front door to get the newspaper and walked back inside locking the door behind him. He sat down at the table and read the paper while he waited for Nowaki. When Nowaki finished with breakfast he plated it and put it down on the table.

* * *

 

When they finished, Nowaki put his arms on the table and laced his fingers with Hiroki’s. “So what are we going to do?”

“What are you talking about?” Hiroki looked down at their hands and smiled a small, quick smile.

“You know what is going on in a few days. Don’t you?”

Hiroki knew exactly what was going on; a small smile came onto his face.

“It’s our anniversary.” Nowaki seemed a little worried.

“I know I know… 9 years.”

Nowaki smiled, happy that Hiroki didn’t forget. He stood up and walked over to the other side of the table, right up to Hiroki. He took hold of his chin so they were looking at each other.

Nowaki leaned down and their mouths met. Even after 9 years Hiroki still freaked out a little whenever Nowaki kissed him.

Nowaki pulled away and grabbed the two plates to wash them. As he washed them Hiroki walked over to the fridge to grab a bottle of water.

“Wow, we have nothing in here. We need to go to the store and get so groceries.”

Nowaki spoke as he finished the dishes. “I can go. I need to stop by the flower shop to get my pay check anyway.”

“Well I can go with you. We need quite a bit of stuff.”

“No, it’s fine. I really don’t mind and if it turns out I can’t carry all of it I can just get a cab or something.”

Hiroki looked at him. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah, I just need to go take a shower. Oh, can you write a list for me.” Nowaki turned around as he dried his hands on a kitchen towel.

“Yeah, let me get a pen and paper.” Hiroki stopped trying to convince Nowaki to let him help with the shopping and look for a pad of paper and a pen.

* * *

“Call me if you need help with the bags or getting home.”

“I will.” Nowaki took the list from Hiroki and gave him a peck on the cheek.

As Nowaki walked to the stairs he put the list and extra money Hiroki gave him, in his pocket.

After Nowaki left the flower shop, he put the check in his back pocket. When he looked up and saw a jewelry store.

Nowaki stopped dead in his tracks and stared at the store. He turned away but then stopped again. He thought long and hard. Nowaki bit his bottom lip. A small smile came onto his face and he walked to the store.

Nowaki walked up to the front doors, took a deep breath and walked in. Right away an employee came up to him.

“May I help you, sir?”

“Uh, yes… Can I look at your engagement rings, please?”

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou Romantica


End file.
